


missing

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, In-Laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place circa 1990, a few years before Molly's mother Lucretia died in 1992.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing

Molly paced the floor for the thousandth time that hour, glancing up once more at her unique clock, which tracked her family’s movements. All hands were pointing towards home except for the largest hand, Mr. Weasley’s. ‘Mortal peril’ was not where Molly liked her clock’s hands. He had only been sent to take something to a relative’s house on his way home. She was sure he wasn’t in true danger…though she wasn’t entirely sure whose house he was visiting. 

Fifteen minutes later and three hours late, Arthur Apparated outside the backdoor. 

“Where have you been?” Molly screeched, running up to her husband and clutching hold of him, patting him to be sure he was in one piece before glaring up at him. 

“Your mother’s house.”


End file.
